


Back Then

by evenafterallthistime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Children, Devotion, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenafterallthistime/pseuds/evenafterallthistime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We'll always be together, won't we, Sev?" She asks, her eyes so green. "We'll always be best friends?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Then

"Mudblood." She says softly, the disgust evident in her tone. Severus nearly winces.

That's one word he never wants to hear come out of her mouth.

She rocks slightly on the swing next to him, both of them back home for summer after first year, her shoes scraping against the dusty ground.

"What a cruel thing to say to someone." She continues, her voice low in anger.

Severus knows what she is referring to. He's heard the Slytherins say it to every muggleborn in the corridors, in the library, in the classes. He promises to himself that he'll never say it. He could never see Lily in that way. Not ever.

"Just ignore it," He says, doing what he can to comfort her. "They just want to get a reaction out of you."

"Yeah," Lily sighs, looking down at the ground.

"My mum says you can come over for dinner tomorrow," She adds, by way of changing the subject, and he is relieved.

"Okay."

He guesses it must be around eight in the evening. The summer heat envelops them, his hair sticking to his forehead. He brushes it away impatiently.

He thinks it's about time for them to leave and he looks over at her to say so, but what he sees makes his voice die in his throat.

Her head is bowed, tears sliding down her cheeks. It alarms him; he's never thought of her as the type to cry easily.

Both of her hands are held limply on her lap and he reaches over to rest his hand on them. "Lily, please don't."

He hates it when girls cry.

Lily takes hold of his hand, uses her other hand to wipe the tears away hastily. She looks up at him.

"We'll always be together, won't we, Sev?" She asks, her eyes so green. "We'll always be best friends?"

There are so many things he wants to say.

 _Of course. How could you think we wouldn't be? You're the only friend I've ever had_.

He grips her hand firmly, it soft and warm in his.

"Always."


End file.
